Finding Love
by Destiny8
Summary: Two people find love within one another. Rogue/Remy!
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Just a story about Remy and Rogue. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show.unfortunately. If there is any song lyrics in here I don't own those either. Rating: PG-13 for language (Just in Case) A/N: Hey everybody this is my first Rogue/Remy story. I've been a fan of X- Men since I was like three. They're awesome! And it's kind of a crappy title to but oh well. Enjoy and tell me what you think!  
  
Finding Love  
  
The mansion was seldom quiet except on Friday nights. Every Friday the kids went out to have some fun. Some went to the movies or the mall, others went to visit family, and some even had dates. But not Rogue. Rogue was always left alone on the weekends. Sometimes she was thankful for the silent solitude she has, but at others she wishes she were out with other kids have fun as well. She separated herself from the rest of the group on purpose. She didn't blow them off but she kept a safe distance, physically and mentally. She did this to protect the others as well as herself. She's considered a freak among freaks; she doesn't fit in with humans or other mutants. They both fear her on some level, even though some would never openly admit it.  
  
Rogue was sitting on the couch in the Rec Room reading her book and listening to her headphones. All the kids had gone out to have some fun since it was Friday. Kitty went with Kurt and Bobby to watch a movie. Jean and Scott had finally gone out on a date, while Evan and Storm went to visit family in the city. Wolverine was out on his late night drinking adventure and all the younger students were out as well. The only people left were the professor and Rogue.  
  
Rogue wasn't really reading but she was staring at the pages blankly. She had gotten caught up in her mind and began thinking. She was so involved in her thoughts that she did not hear the professor come up to her.  
  
"I do believe you have been on that page for the past five minutes." He said making himself known. "Professah, Ah didn't know ya were in here." "I did not mean to intrude, if you would like me to leave." "No, ya not intrudin' any, I was just thinking is all." "Really? Would you like to share?" "No thank ya, Ah'm fine." "Of course, but if you ever need anything at all I'm here for you. We all are." "Ah know, thanks." After a few moments of silence Rogue spoke up. "Ah think Ah'll go take a walk. Is that all right?" "Yes, just do not wander too far." "Bye." "Goodbye." The professor rolled to the window and watched for Rogue to exit the house. When she walked out she looked up into the window. The professor gave her a warm smile and she returned it with one of her own before walking off towards the woods in the back.  
  
Rogue liked going out into the back because no one ever went there. She thought that it should be scary out there in the middle of the night, but to her it was simply more beautiful this was one of the few places where she could be by herself and think with out any interruption.  
  
She walked over and sad down leaning against a large tree. Once she sat down and got comfortable she took off her headphones and began to think.  
  
Why do ah haft be so differen'? I hat mah power. It's more of a curse than it is a blessin'. Will ah eva be able ta touch anotha livin' thing without hurtin' it? Ah hope so. Ah don't think ah could live mah life like the foreva. It hurts so bad inside ah can't stand it. Please. somebody help meh.  
  
"Some one help me," she whispered with out realizing it.  
  
She began to cry softly because she couldn't hold back the pain any longer. She was so caught up in her emotions that she did not notice what was going on in the world around her. A few minutes later she thought she heard some one whisper something. But when she opened her eyes to look she saw nothing. She thought that she must have been the one who said something with out realizing it. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree again. Before she knew it she had cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Just a story about Remy and Rogue. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show.unfortunately. If there are any song lyrics in here I don't own those either. Rating: PG-13 for language (Just in Case) A/N: I only got one review but oh well. Here's the next chapter for any of you who want it. Thanx & sorry if I mess up the accents. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At one of Magneto's many secret bases the Acolytes were sitting around in a Rec. room. All the boys were laughing and joking with one another. Everyone except for Remy. Remy was sitting in a recliner watching the scene before him. Pyro was jumping around the room acting like a mad man, and Sabretooth looked as though he were about to rip his head off. Piotr was sitting on the couch reading one of his many books. By looking at him you would never think he liked to read. Peter would occasionally look up from his book and chuckle at John's actions. Pietro was also at the base sitting next to Piotr.  
  
"So anyways the line at the movies was so long, so I decided to sneak in. When I walked in the door the movie that was playing was like a freaking porno!" Pyro yelled excitedly.  
  
"Grow up Pyro," Pietro said annoyed.  
  
"They were all doing IT too!" Pyro added when Sabretooth started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"What would you now about sex?"  
  
"I happen to know a lot, unlike your scary self."  
  
"Sure, the only one I'd give any credit to in that area is Gambit."  
  
Remy turned his head at the sound of his name. He looked at his teammates to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
"So have ya?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"I bet he's all talk," Pietro sneered.  
  
"Have I done what?"  
  
"Ya know, done IT?"  
  
Remy smirked as he realized what he was taking about. As he got up he took out a cigarette and lit it with his thumb. He walked over and stood in front of Pietro. He took a long drag form his cigarette and held it in for a moment. Pietro stood up to face Gambit preparing for a challenge. Then Remy blew out the smoke he was holding in and it went directly in Pietro's face.  
  
"Gambit can all ways back up what he says," Remy said. "Tell da ol' bucket head dat I be back later."  
  
"Where ya going?" Sabretooth asked.  
  
"Out." Remy said as Sabretooth growled in response.  
  
Remy had taken out his bike for a drive. The bike was actually one he had stolen tree days ago. He did not know his destination until he ended up there. It was the X- Mansion. He parked his bike down the road and walked the rest of the way. He easily jumped the fence and headed towards the back in the woods. As he was walking around enjoying the scene he heard something. He jumped up onto the branch of a nearby tree. As he was waiting Rogue came into his view and sat down against another tree.  
  
Merdi, dat femme be beautiful, no matter what mood she's in. She seems so sad rite no dough, I wonder what's wrong. Tha t'ing dat freaks me out da most is dat I care 'bout why she's sad. I've only spoken to her a couple a times but fo' some reason dis Cajun be mezmorized by her. I've never felt like dis before. I wish I could go talk to her, but de girl would prolly bite mi head off.  
  
"Somebody please help meh," Rogue whispered.  
  
Remy was snapped back into reality when the soft-spoken words escaped her lips.  
  
Now what in da world she be talkin' 'bout? Don matter, I tink dat Remy's fallen for dis girl.  
  
Before he could stop himself he whispered, "Don' worry none, Remy help ya Chere."  
  
He waited to see if she had heard him. When he was sure she didn't he waited until she was asleep before he jumped down form the tree with the skill of a thief. Not making a single sound. He passed a Rose bush and plucked a beautiful red rose from it. He walked over to Rogue and keeled down in front of her. He traced the soft rose over her cheek and she leaned into the touch. He smiled at her reaction and placed the rose on to her lap. Then he disappeared into the night. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Rating: Pg-13 A/N: Sorry for the long wait (even though a week's not that long) but I promise to do better next time. Again, thanx so much for all the reviews, and I hope ya enjoy this chapter.  
  
Rogue woke up as the first rays of sun hit her face; she closed her eyes and let out a huge yawn. When she reopened her eyes she noticed the rose that was sitting on her lap. Her brows furrowed as a look of confusion appeared on her face.  
  
"Now where in tha hell did this thang come from?"  
  
Rogue got up and dropped the rose on the ground. She ran to the house in hopes that she would get there before anyone else noticed that she did not come back from her walk last night. But when she walked through the door she wasn't that lucky. Logan was walking down the stairs just as she came in.  
  
"Where have ya been Stripes?" Logan asked suspiciously.  
"Ah went for a walk."  
"This early in the morning?"  
"Ah went last night but ah fell asleep out there."  
"Don't let it happen again. By the way we have and training session in an hour."  
"All right, thanks." Rogue said as she walked up to her room.  
  
When she went into her room Kitty was all ready getting prepared for the danger room session. She was bouncing along with the music of one of her boy bands. Rogue walked over to her closet and began getting out her uniform. When Kitty noticed her she turned off the music.  
  
"Like, where were you all night?"  
"Ah was our walkin'"  
"All night?"  
"No, ah fell asleep while ah was sitting by a tree."  
"Oh, you luck Mr. Logan didn't catch you."  
"Ah saw 'em when ah was walkin' in this morning',"  
"Oooh, so not good. Well, good luck in the session. I'm, like, gonna go and get some breakfast. See ya!"  
"See yah,"  
  
Once Kitty left the room Rogue changed into her uniform. She decided not to go down stairs until the session began to avoid any questions about why she was out all night. While she was laying on her bed she began thinking of her life before the institute and the brotherhood.  
  
Ah wish ah was back home with Irene. She's tha closest thang ah have ta a motha. Mah life was so simple back befohe ah found out that ah was a mutant. Ah only had ta worry about regular teenage stuff. School, boys, chores. it was all so trouble-free back then. Now it's powers, mutant vs. humans, and peace or war, and ta top it all off mah power sucks! I get ta hurt other people and mahself all at the same time, only through of touch of skin on skin. All these voices in mah head get so annoyin'. They're always screamin' 'bout somethin'. Its mah fault that they're in there so ah guess ah can't complain. If ah was stuck in someone's head ah'd be screamin' too.  
  
*X-Men, your danger room session will begin in five Minutes. Do not be late.*  
  
Rogue groaned at the announcement and got up to head down to the danger room. She took her time walking because she knew she would not be late. When she walked through the danger room doors everyone was standing and looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
"You're late," Scott said irritated.  
"Well accordin' ta mah watch ah still have 23 seconds to get here." She snapped back. "So apparently Ah'm early, just not as early as ya'll."  
*That's enough arguing. Now let's begin training. This will be a rescue mission against the sentinels*  
"Are you sure they're ready to do that alone Chuck?" Logan asked.  
"No I am not, but I believe in them."  
  
The metal room changed into a downtown city of New York. The teams were: Scott/Jean, Rogue/Kitty, Bobby/Jubilee, and Kurt/Evan. The streets were quiet with people walking around until a large sentinel appeared from the darkness.  
"Like, here we go." Kitty said.  
The sentinel smashed his foot on top of a building and debris went falling towards the citizens. Jean moved the pieces away from them. Then Jubilee distracted it with fireworks while Iceman froze its feet. Then Scott sent a blast to the chest of the machine, while Spyke shot his spikes at it. NightCrawler kept it busy by porting in and out of its face. Then Jean lifted Kitty and Rogue towards the chest and Kitty phased them both through it to mess up the machinery. As the sentinal fell everyone either phased through it or ported away.  
  
"Vow zat vas not'ing. I zought dat it vould ve harder." Kurt said.  
"Um Kurt, like think again." Kitty said pointing behind him where three more sentinels stood.  
"Zis is going to take a vhile."  
  
An hour later the danger room session was over. Rogue quickly ran to the shower before anyone else could claim it. She took her time washing up while ignoring the banging on the door. About 45 minutes later she was done. She wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed her clothes. She opened the door to find Kitty with her hands on her hips.  
"Sorry," Rogue said.  
When she went into her room she went to turn on her music. She found the same red rose from the morning sitting on her dresser.  
  
How in tha hell did that get all the way in here? 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I would thank u all individually but I'm offline right now so I can't. But thanx for reading/reviewing this and I hope ya guys like the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. I promise there will be Remy&Rogue together in the next chapter. Thanx!  
  
After Gambit visited Rogue he decided to go to a local bar for a drink. Since he moved to Bayville he had become one of their regulars. He usually didn't spend his nights at the base because he didn't like the feeling he had while he was there. Piotr and Pyro weren't bad people and neither was he, but they were just on the team that came to them first. To them it didn't really matter one way or another what happened as long as everyone was safe. But Magneto wanted mutants to rule the world and humans to suffer, and he would do anything to make his dream come true. The pressure of being at the base with Magneto was too much and made it impossible for Gambit to sleep there. So either he went home with an attractive woman or he went to a small apartment he had rented for himself. Once he arrived he walked past the stares of the girls and settled in a barstool. The bartender signaled for Remy to wait a minute and he nodded in response. A moment later he came around to take Remy's order.  
  
"What'll it be?" The bartender asked. "The usual?"  
  
"Non, homme, just gimme t'ree shots of scotch and a beer."  
  
"You gonna be okay to drive later?"  
  
"Oui mon ami, don' worry 'bout Gambit."  
  
'Comin' right up."  
  
The bartender put Remy's order in front of him and walked away. Remy took the three shots and downed them quickly, and then he began working slowly on his beer. He liked this bar because it was mutant friendly. Mutants came here to be able to go out in public in peace, and humans came because they didn't see mutants as a threat. Remy was about to order another drink because his was almost gone, but a woman sat down beside him. He looked over at her to see a woman in her mid thirties trying to look like she was in her early twenties. Her clothes were revealing enough that nothing was left to the imagination. Her dark roots could be seen through her fake blonde hair and she also had dark circles under her eyes that she tried to hide with makeup. Even though she was very attractive and wasn't hideous either. Just the typical bimbo looking to get in a good lay before the night was over.  
  
"Hi," she giggled.  
  
" 'ello chere."  
  
"I'm Monica. What's your name?" " Bonjour, Monica. How are you tonight?" he asked ignoring her question.  
  
"I'm very fine and you?"  
  
"Tres bien,"  
  
"Listen, I'm not much for small talk but what do ya say we go back to my place and we can have some fun."  
  
Remy smirked at her forwardness. "Remy would love to," he said as he face lit up, "but I must be going. I got much ta do befo'e the night be over. Very sorry ma petite."  
  
"Well maybe next time." She said as she hurried off.  
  
"Le Douter." Remy mumbled.  
  
Usually he would take up most girls on their offer to fool around. If they were fairly attractive and he thought they could give him a good time he wouldn't pass up the opportunity. Being with women was his second best talent, and thieving was his best. But he didn't feel like that tonight because he kept thinking about the girl called Rogue. When he had seen her file he was interested in her appearance but when he read the file and found out about his powers, all initial thoughts we gone from his head. Now he wasn't thinking about her looks or finding ways to touch her, but he was genuinely concerned about her well being.  
  
Remy quickly got up and left his bill one the bar for the bartender to pick it up. When he was outside he jumped on his motorcycle and headed towards his small apartment. The ride to get there was very short because of the high speed he was traveling at. He parked his bike a few blocks away so someone could find it in the morning and give back to the owner, or keep it for themselves. He walked the rest of the short distance and took the stairs to he fourth floor. When he got inside of his apartment he turned on one of the lights and dimmed it down. He took off his glasses and his trench coat and put them on the table by the door. Remy went to the bedroom and decided to call it a night. He stripped off everything except for his boxer and climbed in between the silk and satin sheets. Thought of Rogue plagued him mind until he finally fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Remy got up and took a cold shower. Once he was done he quickly got ready so he could return to Magneto's base. He decided to walk until he found another suitable way of transportation. Before long he found another motorcycle and took off on it. However before he could return to the base he felt the need to go and see if Rogue was still in the woods behind the mansion. He parked the bike down the street way from the gate and jumped over the wall. He walked to the spot where he was the night before but Rogue was not to be found. In her place was the rose that he had positioned on her lap while she was sleeping. He smiled to himself and picked up the rose.  
  
Let's have a little fun wit da femme.  
  
Gambit had studied the mansions layout before so he knew where everyone's room was. He ran across the open yard and avoided all the cameras, then he jumped up to Rogue's balcony. He knew that her and Kitty shared a room but he didn't think it would be too hard to tell which side of the room belonged to who. He peeked through the window to make sure the room was empty then he quietly slipped inside. The side closest to the balcony was Rogue's. Remy walked over to her dresser and placed the rose on top of it.  
  
"For you ma chere." He said out loud.  
  
Then he got off the mansion grounds, got on his bike and headed for the base.  
  
Translations  
  
Oui- Yes Non- No Le Douter- Doubt it Chere- dear 


End file.
